


Wouldn't Change It for the World

by iAvenge_Nerds



Series: family [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Human AU, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy proposes to Annabeth, but someone doesn't want them getting married . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change It for the World

**Author's Note:**

> so random idea I had while trying to write a solangelo fic?????  
> so this is the first in a series of connected/unconnected one-shots because I mean they're connected but it's kind of in a random order and there's not true plot within the series it's just one-shots that I wanna write...  
> disclaimer: any characters you recognize are not mine; they belong to Rick Riordan. BUT, Zoe, Maya, and Hannah are mine.
> 
> EDIT: I changed Maya's name to Lydia for some reason I can't remember. Thought I should tell people.

Percy was famous for proposing in non-romantic ways. Although, he wasn’t really famous for it because he had only ever proposed to three people, but all three times had been pretty un-romantic.

With his first wife, he had asked her while she was in labor. It had been college, and they were best friends, who had happened to sleep with each other once. That one time caused Rachel to become pregnant, so they decided to raise the baby together as best friends. They weren’t even dating, and all of a sudden, he had asked her to marry him. Surprisingly, she said yes, proving that un-romantic proposals didn’t sway the answer. Then, five years later, they got divorced.

The second time, he had asked her when she announced that she was pregnant. It was mostly a spur of the moment, “do-the-proper-thing” proposal than an “I-want-to-spend-rest-of-my-life-with-you” proposal, but Calypso still said yes. Three months after his second daughter was born, they broke off the engagement and went their separate ways, leaving Percy with two kids from two failed relationships.

The third time, he asked her while having sex. Not before, or after, but during. Annabeth had been _really_ confused when she heard what he said, but left it until they were done (because it was good sex and they could save the proposal for the pillow talk).

“Did you really ask me to marry you?” She asked.

“Yes, I really did. I know we’ve both had failed marriages, but I really think this time, it’ll work out. I love you, Annabeth, and I want to be with you. I want to marry you, and I want to be Hannah’s step-dad, and I want a kid of our own and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said, stressing the last point.

Annabeth sighed. “I’ll have to ask Hannah. I know it’s my choice in the end, but she means a lot to me, and what happened with Luke really hurt her. She was three when he left, but she knew exactly what was going on, and it really messed with her. I don’t want her getting attached to the idea of another dad that could leave her like he did.”

“I will _never_ leave you,” he promised. “I’m not Luke. Besides, literally everyone I know will kill me if we broke up. Especially my own kids. They love you. It was tough when Rachel left, but then I found Calypso and things got better. Then Lydia was born and we called it off and it ruined Zoe. She was seven years old and had had two mothers already. Then I found you, and you just stuck with us. Zoe’s really happy with you, and so is Lydia. I actually think they love you more than they love me. And they like Hannah, so at least we know they all get along.”

“Yes, because that’s what we need to worry about.”

“It’s a valid concern!” Percy defended himself.

“I love you, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said softly.

“I love you too, Wise Girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth broached the topic of marriage with the kids.

Percy was cooking eggs and bacon (one of the few things he could actually cook) while Annabeth leaned against the counter, drinking coffee and watching Percy.

“How would you feel if Annabeth and I got married?” He asked while swirling the flipper around the pan of scrambled eggs.

Zoe and Lydia looked at each other, excitement obvious on their faces. Hannah only sighed and looked down at the table.

“You mean Annabeth would be our new mom?” Lydia asked excitedly. The four year old was grinning at the prospect of gaining another mom, and her eleven-year-old sister shared the sentiment.

Percy turned the ring off and grabbed the pan of eggs. “If it’s okay with you guys,” he said while scooping eggs onto five plates.

“It would be the best thing ever!” exclaimed Zoe.

“Hannah?” Percy asked. “Would it be okay if I married your mom?”

“Whatever,” she grumbled.

“Is that a yes or . . . ?”

“It’s whatever.”

“Look, Hannah, if you don’t want me to, it’s okay. It’s not just my life that’s changing. It’s yours as well, and you should have a say in it.”

“You want me to have a say? No, I don’t want you to marry my mom. I don’t want any of this!” She exclaimed. “I don’t want you or Zoe or Lydia or this house or this life! I want to live in a shitty apartment with my mom and my dad, living a normal life like any other normal person!”

“Language!” Annabeth scolded.

Hannah made a face, before stomping up the stairs and slamming her door.

“No wedding then?” asked Lydia.

“Not yet. But just you wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing her breakfast, Annabeth went up to check on her daughter.

She cautiously knocked on the door. “Hannah?”

“What do you want?” was the bitter reply.

“Sweetie, can I talk to you?”

“No!”

“Please, Hannah, I just want to talk.”

“Well I don’t! So go away!”

“Young lady, open this door right now,” ordered Annabeth.

“What if I don’t?” she sassed.

“Then I’ll ground you for a week.”

Hannah had never been grounded, and Annabeth knew she wasn’t going to break her streak eight years in the making. The eight-year-old slowly opened her door, and Annabeth smirked to herself. She knew her daughter better than anyone else did.

Hannah poked her head out into the hallway. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you. I won’t yell at you. I promise.”

She begrudgingly opened the door to let her mom enter, but not without mumbling insults under her breath. Annabeth let it slide. They had other things to discuss.

Hannah sat down on her bed and Annabeth followed suit.

“I know this might seem hard for you after what happened with your father. I understand that completely. I felt the same way when my dad got remarried. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, where it was just me, my mom and my dad.”

“Did they get back together?”

“No. My dad moved on, and so did my mom. But that happens. It didn’t mean they loved me any less, or that they were no longer my parents. They were still my mom and dad, and nothing will ever change that.”

“So even though they changed, they still loved you?”

“Of course. And, because my dad got remarried, I got another mom, and two brothers who love me as well. Not only did I still have my parents, I had even more family that made me happy. You will too. In fact, even if Percy and I didn’t get married, he, Zoe, and Lydia still love you. Do you know why?”

“Because we’re family.”

“Exactly. We’re family, and we all love each other.”

“If you want to marry Percy, I’d be really happy for you,” Hannah admitted. “He makes you happy, and that makes me happy.”

Annabeth smiled down at her daughter. “That’s great to hear.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Hannah ended up on Annabeth’s lap, her mom’s arms around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder.

“You said that you got two new brothers.”

“Uncle Bobby and Uncle Matt, yes.”

“Will I get any new siblings?”

Annabeth smirked. “Can you keep a secret?”

Hannah nodded. “I promise.”

“Well, in about seven months, you will have a new brother or sister.”

“Really? I get to be a big sister?”

“Uh huh. And can you keep another secret?” Annabeth asked.

Hannah nodded, her eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. Annabeth whispered in her ear, and Hannah squealed so loud the older blonde almost went deaf.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “But you’re not lying?”

“Nope. The honest truth.”

Hannah squealed again. “Wait!” she exclaimed. “You should go see Percy and tell him!”

“Tell him what?”

“That you want to me marry him! And the secret you told me!”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

They found Percy in the living room, watching a documentary on sharks. He caught Hannah’s eye, and she nodded slightly, although Annabeth didn’t see the exchange. He felt the ring grow heavy in his pocket.

Percy stood up and walked over to his soon-to-be fiancée. He looked at Hannah, and then looked at the stairs. She got the message and ran up, leaving them alone.

“Annabeth Chase,” he greeted.

“Perseus Jackson.”

“I know that my original proposal wasn’t very ethical, or romantic, and it was kind of weird, but that’s just who I am. I proposed to Rachel while she was giving birth to Zoe, and we hadn’t even been dating. I proposed to Calypso when she told me she was pregnant. And I proposed to you while having sex, although now I’m going to change that.

“When we first met, you annoyed me, not gonna lie. But then, I got to know you. You were my best friend, besides Grover. Then, you kissed me and we got thrown in the lake, and we’ve been together since. I can’t imagine ever _not_ loving you. I don’t ever want to not love you. I want to love you for the rest of my life.” Percy got down on one knee and opened the ring box. “Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?”

“Of course.”

He slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her passionately. Before long, they were making out in the middle of the living room in a house with three kids.

“Mom!” Hannah exclaimed from the top of the stairs. Percy and Annabeth broke apart, since they were expecting at least one kid to run down the stairs and ruin the moment. “Did you tell him yet?”

“Tell me what?”

“You know how you mentioned kids of our own when you proposed the first time?”

“Yeah? Oh . . .” His eyes grew wide. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “With twins.”

“Twins?” His voiced went up a full octave. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. “Twins?” He asked again, his voice still an octave above normal. He swayed on his feet, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Percy fell to the floor and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“Seaweed Brain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson!” announced the MC.

The couple walked through the doors to the cheers of their friends and family.

Annabeth saw everyone she had ever cared for in the room; Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Reyna, and Rachel; Sally and Paul; her dad, step-mom, and brothers; her mom; even Luke was there.

But most importantly, she saw her daughters; Hannah, Zoe, and Lydia. She put her hand to her ever-growing belly and smiled.

They were a family; her, Percy, and their kids; biological, by marriage, and unborn. It wasn’t just her family, or Percy’s or Zoe’s. They were each other’s family.

Annabeth wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the note at the beginning, I changed Maya's name to Lydia, so just know if it says Maya I mean Lydia.


End file.
